I Think This Belongs to You
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: Frosch gets lost in Magnolia. Lucy can't just leave him alone and is certain a certain Shadow Dragon Slayer is pillaging dark guilds in panic…so she takes him to Sabertooth…and Rogue is hostile to the men in his guild.
**I Think This Belongs to You**

 **Summary – Frosch gets lost in Magnolia. Lucy can't just leave him alone and is certain a certain Shadow Dragon Slayer is pillaging dark guilds in panic…so she takes him to Sabertooth…and Rogue is hostile to the men in his guild.**

-0-

It was a warm day in Magnolia. The sun was shining and the city was abuzz. A blonde celestial spirit mage was out and about running errands for the day. It was rare for her to have some time away from her best friend Natsu. Although she couldn't say she was alone at the moment, her small spirit Plue was with her, wobbling with each step he took.

The ever cheerful young woman smiled as a few citizens greeted her by name.

"Hi," she replied. Something small and pink then captured her attention. After a double-take, she realized it was a green exceed in a pink frog suit with black spots. Lucy approached him, "Frosch?"

Upon hearing a woman call his name wide dark eyes looked up at her, tears rimming his eyes. Lucy knelt down and pulled a tissue from her purse. She dabbed at the adorable felines' face. "What's wrong Frosch? Where's Rogue?"

Frosch sniffled, "Fro got separated from Rogue."

The fairy smiled reassuringly and rubbed his head reassuringly, reminiscent of a mother comforting a child. "Don't worry, I'll take you home. So dry those tears. You'll be with Rogue soon enough." Frosch leapt into her arms with an adorable smile, one that was contagious and she returned. She hoisted him up and turned to Plue, "I'll let you back out later," with that she gave him a pat on the head and closed his gate. She turned back to the exceed, "I'm gonna tell my guild first so they don't worry, then we'll be on our way."

Fortunately, that was a quick errand. Since her friends weren't at the guild yet she didn't have any extra tagalongs or questions to answer. Next thing they knew they were at the train station buying tickets. The exceed was standing on the seat staring out the window as the landscape zoomed by. When he was tired he plopped down beside Lucy and stared up at her. She smiled at him kindly. "Fro thanks you."

The blonde found the way he spoke in third person too cute. He was also better company than Happy was. She found herself wanting to keep Frosch for herself, but she knew Rogue wouldn't be happy to have his partner taken from him. This was the first time she had one on one time with Frosch even though Sabertooth and Fairy Tail had a few collaborative missions together. If the opportunity would present itself, she would like to talk with the Shadow Dragon Slayer. After the future Rogue incident, she was never able to speak with him on personal level. They were always in the company of others and if they did speak, it was only a short conversation regarding the mission at hand. The most recent was during the Mage Exchange program when Sabertooth and Fairy Tail had to explore the sudden appearance of an Island floating off the coast.

"You are welcome, Frosch. Rogue will be glad you are safe and sound."

"Lucy has been good to Fro," his words made her heart swell.

"Rogue is lucky to have someone like you in his life," she said. _'I'd make you my partner in a heartbeat.'_

"Fro thinks so too. Rogue is Fro's best friend." Hearing all of this about the dark haired Twin Dragon only fueled her curiosity. He was the more silent and reserved of the two and if anything, she wanted a chance to erase the negative image of his future self from her mind. She took this time to ask Frosch about Rogue's likes and dislikes and his hobbies. The exceed was all too eager to tell her about his best friend. His enthusiasm spread warmth through her chest.

Once the train arrived to their destination they were walking along the streets when they noticed a small vendor with a few baked goodies. The smell was heavenly. "Hey Frosch," Lucy said to get the little guy's attention, "want to get Rogue something? You said he enjoys cookies."

Frosch beamed, agreeing to her idea. Lucy purchased a few extra for herself and her little friend and continued on.

Soon enough Sabertooth stood before them. Lucy looked down to the exceed in her arms and gave him a smile. She opened the door and the guild took notice of the fairy. Yukino was the first one to respond. "Lucy!" The blonde smile, happy to see a familiar face.

"Hi Yukino," she was in front of her now as they met each other after shutting the door behind her. "Frosch got lost in Magnolia and I thought I'd bring him back."

The tiger looked to her guildmate, taking note that he was comfortable in the blondes' embrace. "Rogue, Sting and Lector told us that they lost sight of you and went searching for you."

Lucy was trying to hand Frosch over to Yukino when his hold tightened, "Fro wants to stay here with Lucy." To say the guild and Lucy was surprised was an understatement. He burrowed himself closer to her and the former heiress couldn't help but smile at him.

"Ok Frosch. I'll stay until Rogue returns."

Yukino watched the feline and smiled. She'd never seen him so clingy, even with her. The only one he was glued to was Rogue. "Why don't you come in and have a milkshake while you wait for Rogue to return?"

The blonde beamed, "Sounds good."

"Have a seat. What kind would you like?" she lead her fellow spirit mage to the bar.

Lucy sat down, "Strawberry please."

"I'll bring you some fish Frosch."

"Fro thanks you!"

It wasn't long before Lucy was surrounded by the guilds members.

-0-

"It's a good thing we stopped by Fairy Tail first otherwise this would have been a long day since _someone_ decided to run off before I could grab a communication lacrama." Sting grumbled at his usually stoic best friend. They just entered the city after a trip to Magnolia. After the time Frosch found his way to Fairy Tail they figured that would be a good place to look.

"At least Lucy told her guild she was bringing him home." Lector added. It was always crazy how fast Frosch could disappear. Once again the noses of the dragon slayers were useless.

"Yeah," the white dragon slayer said. "She saved us hours of searching." He noticed his dark haired friend was silent but focused. Immediately they both noticed Frosch's scent mixed with another that they both recognized as the blonde stellar wizard. "Good, they're here. Let's get to the guild."

He glanced to Rogue and noticed he was more entranced by the scent. The subtle sniffs he gave made Sting pay more attention to his friend. His behavior was slightly out of the norm. Sting blinked, _'Could it be…'_

Blue eyes observed him throughout the last stretch of their journey.

Meanwhile, the dark haired man followed the familiar scent of his little partner and the alluring smell he recognized as Lucy Heartfilia, though, something was different about it. It was more tempting than before.

Each step toward the guildhall became increasingly unbearable. The fact that Frosch's scent was mingled with hers was even more so. Something about the combination pleased him.

It wasn't long before they opened the doors and instantly the Twin Dragons were greeted with the sight of a mass of male guild members gathered around the bar. They could both hear and smell the two individuals in the center of the crowd.

Sting heard a low growl to his right. His blue orbs fell upon his partner and was surprised by the dangerous stoicism on his face. Rogue's eyes were turned murderous. Like a predator seeking prey to devour…but also turned possessive like a dragon who coveted the greatest treasure in all the world the moment crimson eyes landed on the visiting fairy. In their many years of friendship Sting had never seen Rogue act like this before so it was clear this wasn't a personality change. Rather it was a biological change that anyone who trained in the art of Dragon Slayer Magic would eventually experience. An experience that only dragons and dragon slayers would know.

Sting was the only one able to detect the sudden shift in the aura around the dark haired twin. Male dragon's become increasingly territorial when there was a desirable female present. With nearly every man in the guild hovering over Lucy, Rogue was about to snap. The master's suspicions were confirmed when he heard another growl, deeper and darker than the one before and even more hostile. He hoped his friend wouldn't act too rash, but when an enticing female was involved that was not likely.

One of their male guild members inched a little closer to the blonde fairy. She was obviously uncomfortable with his advances and was trying to kindly turn him down. He was persistent though.

From his position, Rogue felt the overwhelming jealousy burn within him. His aura darkened considerably. Sting watched as his face turned coldly stoic and walk forward. The crowd parted when they felt a shift in the peaceful atmosphere and coward back when they noticed one of their strongest mages was approaching. Crimson orbs fell upon the blonde woman and a guildmate, who immediately realized Rogue wasn't in a good mood and chose to steer clear, dismissing himself quickly.

Anyone knew messing with anyone of the strongest when they weren't particularly happy was unwise. However, this behavior from the usually calm and collected Rogue Cheney was rarely witnessed. Only his concern for Frosch could make him react oddly, but this was worse than that.

Lucy felt his presence and turned to him. His stoic expression and the shift of his magic unnerved her. "I found Frosch. And we got you some cookies." The moment she spoke to him the dangerous aura dissipated and his red eyes softened. She let out a shaky breath, relieved.

"Rogue! Lucy was good to Fro!" The little exceed pipped up, happy and excited. His tired eyes looked up at his old companion. "Fro likes Lucy." He nuzzled closer to her and closed his eyes before he was dead to the world and succumbed to the land of dreams.

The unrelenting stare made the stellar mage want to shrink back. _'Perhaps I should just talk to him another time.'_ She stood up and extended her arms toward him. "Frosch is very well behaved. You have a good friend in him, Rogue." The way she said his name stirred something primal in him. He enjoyed the way she said it.

"I'll take you home."

She blinked, "You don't have to do that."

"I insist, and I won't take no for an answer," anyone who was watching them was surprised when he smirked at her. And it wasn't smug or vile, more like the smirk of someone who was interested in something more. "Besides…Frosch isn't ready to let you go."

True enough, the frog suit clad feline held her firmly. She met his eyes. _'Maybe this would be a good time to talk to him, alone.'_ The young woman had no idea that was what Rogue had planned. If all the men in his guild were going to gawk at her—and piss him off by doing so—they were going to be somewhere more secluded. Even if Frosch was present.

She nodded, "Alright." The blonde bid Yukino, Rufus and Orga goodbye and walked out the door with Rogue and the slumbering feline in her arms.

"What's with Rogue?" Rufus asked when he was sure the dragon slayer was out of earshot.

Sting shrugged, "Beats me." He looked at Yukino, "Would you mind bringing a vanilla milkshake to my office? I've got tons of paperwork." Paperwork was the farthest thing from his mind, but he couldn't exactly tell them that Rogue was pursuing Lucy because of an ancient spell passed down to the Dragon Slayers. _'Honestly never thought I'd see Rogue find his mate before I did.'_ Not that he could change that.

Of all the times Rogue has been around the fairy, never once had the signs been present. Until today that is. Not all mates are instantly recognized. As was this case.

The silver haired woman nodded. "Sure, I'll be right up."

Sting walked to his office to close himself off from the others. Fortunately, Lector wanted to keep Yukino company. The master of Sabertooth sat down crossing his feet over the desk and leaned back with his hands behind his head, deep in thought. _'Don't screw this up buddy.'_

-0-

There was silence between them as they walked through the village. Lucy glanced at him. Rogue was tall and he presented an air of confidence, strength and pride. Not the haughty pride that Sting exhibited during the Grand Magic Games. She found herself getting a good look at his face. Eyes following every little detail of it and committing them to memory. His eye shifted to her and she found herself blushing at being caught staring at him, but she did catch a slightly arrogant smirk grace his lips.

They realized they were coming closer to the train station and the young woman caught the guarded expression that crossed her current companions face. _'Right, motion sickness.'_ Though she might enjoy seeing another dragon slayer get sick, she knew that would prevent any conversation. "Let's walk to Magnolia. After, I'll ask Wendy use her Troia spell so you don't get sick on the train ride home."

Lucy felt her heart skip a beat with the smile he gave her. "Very well." In that moment she forgot that his enhanced hearing granted him the ability to hear how her heart was hammering in her chest and her breath hitch. She looked forward, trying to steady her body's reaction to his smile, completely oblivious to his triumphant upturn of the lips—pleased that he was able to get a reaction out of her.

' _I don't understand,'_ she thought, _'I only want to talk to him. Nothing like this has ever happened before, well, not counting the fake Salamander in Hargeon before I met Natsu and Happy. We've only spoken a few times before but I've never had this reaction before.'_

"Thank you," the male broke her from her inner ranting. She looked to Rogue, "for finding Frosch and bringing him back." His beautiful ruby orbs met her brown ones.

' _They look so gentle…'_ she couldn't help but think as she got lost in them. She smiled at him, "Of course. He's your family, it would be wrong if I knew he needed help and didn't offer it to him." She looked to the exceed and couldn't stop the giggle when she noticed the little bubble rising and falling from each breath he took. "Besides, he's too cute to ignore."

Rogue watched her for a moment. The fond smile of hers directed to his exceed partner only increased the intense pleasure he felt awakening within him with each moment he spent with her. Frosch was enjoying the attention and it was apparent that he was rather attached to the Fairy Tail wizard. Such adoration between them made things easier for him.

"Oh!" he watched as she shifted Frosch into one arm and reached into her purse and pulled out a bag. Rogue could smell the baked goods she held out to him. "Frosch and I got these for you. He said they were your favorite."

"Thank you," he took them from her.

"So…" the young woman started, "how are things going at Sabertooth? The last time we seen you was when the Magic Council put on the same team for the mysterious island incident."

"Sting's been a good master, don't tell him I said that." He glanced at her and she smiled, giving him a wink.

"Right, don't want him to know he's doing a good job. Might get to his head," she laughed.

He chuckled grabbing a cookie before offering the bag to her. Lucy blinked before reaching for one of the offered baked goods. They fell into a comfortable silence before engaging in light chatter.

Fairy Tail turned silent when their celestial spirit mage returned, her musical laugh surprising them when they saw the dark haired dragon slayer at her side chuckling just as softly and Frosch still in her arms. What truly surprised the fairies was the endearing smile that made the blondes' face glow…and they were even more so when they witnessed Rogue's eyes soften at their former heiress. Mirajane was bouncing up and down with a bright grin. No doubt she'd be asking for details later.

The male dragon slayers for the guild stared at the interaction between the two.

Lucy finally looked away from her companion and noticed the entire guild was staring at them. She flushed a little. "What? Do you find it weird that Rogue offered to walk me back?" Laxus shook his head, slightly amused with the situation. She had no idea what was going on.

Gajeel took this moment to laugh out loud, gaining several looks. He ignored them and looked into her brown eyes, "Believe what you want, bunny girl, but I know what's going on." The Iron Dragon Slayer turned his crimson orbs from the confused celestial wizard to the slightly narrowed red ones of his brother. "Eh, Rogue."

It took Wendy a few moments to realize what was going on and tried hiding her red face.

Natsu began laughing.

Lucy scowled, "Whatever." She walked over to the bright red Sky Dragon Slayer. "Would you use Troia so Rogue can take the train home?" the young teen nodded.

Meanwhile Natsu made his way to the tigers' side and looped an arm around his shoulders. He grinned at the Shadow Dragon Slayer and leaned closer, though he didn't have to worry about others eavesdropping—other than the three other dragon slayers of course. "When you gonna tell her?"

Rogue stayed quiet, unsure himself.

"Well, start by taking things slow." Natsu suggested. "And don't do anything to hurt her or we'll hunt you down," he grinned. Rogue knew he was mostly joking but also that it was a threat.

The Saber nodded. He and Natsu turned their attention to Lucy and Wendy approaching. The youngest slayer was still pink. She looked up at Rogue, "Lucy asked me to use Troia." He gave her a small nod and she placed her hands an inch from his torso when they began to glow.

Just then, Frosch began to stir. He yawned cutely. "Fro's awake."

Lucy pet his head, before looking back to Rogue. "I'll take you to the train station."

Gajeel laughed, "See you around Rogue!" the other dragon slayers smiled, understanding the implications of his comment.

"Fro doesn't want to leave Lucy," tears were forming in his eyes.

The blonde felt her heart constrict. However, Rogue spoke before she could. "We'll return for a visit, Frosch. I promise." He shifted his gaze to her brown ones. "Is that alright?"

Her heart swelled at the thought of seeing him and Frosch again. She gave them both a brilliant smile. "Of course." The smile he gave her made her chest pound and a dust of pink spread across her cheeks. "Perhaps I'll come see you too."

"That would be perfect."

"Fro thinks so too!"

Once at they reached the trainstation, they were reluctant to part ways. Both enjoyed the time spent in each others' company. The woman hugged the exceed, "Until next time Frosch. Feel free to call me if you want."

"Ok!"

She looked to Rogue and handed Frosch to him. They were so close right now. Only a few short inches apart. Her face reddened and her pulse increased. She was getting lost in his eyes, the intensity was hard to ignore. Brown orbs blinked when she caught a smirk form on his face. _'Oh dear lord, he looks gorgeous! Why's he looking at me like this?!'_

"Until next time…Lucy," with that, he pulled back, the smoldering look something primal and sensual all in that one promise. She watched as he entered the train with Frosch waving good-bye.

A hand grasped her pulsing heart. "Whoa…" she found herself looking forward to the next time the meet.

-0-

A distance away, Team Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, Lisanna and Mirajane peered around the corner.

"Darn, I want to know what they said!" Mirajane cried. She turned to the three dragon slayers. "What did they say?"

"Isn't it obvious!" Happy cried, "They loooooove each other!"

The three glanced at each other. Wendy was still red from earlier. Both the males grinned, but Natsu was the one who answered, "Sorry, that's not for us to tell."

The She-Devil growled, "Fine! I'll just ask Lucy! Let's go girls!" she grabbed Lisanna and Levy and ran to where the blonde was.

"Hmm…" Erza said, "I'll just see how things go, for now."

Gray shrugged, "I think we'll know soon enough." He followed Erza back to the guild.

The dragon slayers heard the other girls interrogate Lucy. Wendy turned to her fellow slayers. "Should we help her?"

Gajeel was amused by the scene. Lucy made a mad dash away from the inquiring women. "Naaa. This is entertaining. I want to see how long this lasts."

-0-

 **By chance, does anyone know the name of the city the Sabertooth guild is in?**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed, I'm not sure how I like the ending. Review's and criticism is welcome and appreciated.**


End file.
